


Demon Liberator's group chat

by Adsol



Series: Demon Liberator Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spinoff, Stupidity, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Lucian decided to form a group chat in order to keep in touch with Junpei, Lavinia, Chelsea, Kiyome and his Troupe then Ren decided to add the entire Outer Class and there other friends however what started out as a sweet innocent group chat quickly turns into a crash worse than the Titanic when it met the iceberg.Now let's watch as minds are lost, secrets are spilled and Lucian regrets his decision
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Demon Liberator Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814800
Kudos: 1





	Demon Liberator's group chat

**Lucian Abaddon added Junpei K, Lavinia L, Chelsea H, Kiyome N and +5 others**

**Lucian-** Hi guys I wanted to make this somewhere to keep in touch

 **Junpei-** Hey I've just gotten back from training how is everyone

 **Shiba-** Been calibrating a couple guns nothing much

 **Ren-** Um Garrus I hate to break it to you but you've been drinking oil instead of coffee for like an hour now 

**Chelsea-** Lucian where did you find your Troupe

 **Rani-** For me Anatolia although knowing Ren he was likely found in a porn store

 **Ren-** I don't um I

 **Blur-** Knockout defeat, positive absolute defeat

 **Daniel-** Is it sad that Blur is easier to understand here than in real life

 **Blur-** I can type properly you know 

**Blur-** Now your likely wondering if I insult you all super fast without you knowing or maybe I skip class without anyone knowing 

**Lavinia-** Huh I've just had a shower Lucian what's this

 **Chelsea-** You got sweaty from watching Junpei train

 **Junpei-** Huh why would Lavinia watch me train is she keeping track of my progress

 **All boy's but Junpei-** Facepalm aggressively

 **Lucian-** Junpei you are like a brother to me and I love you very much but by the Mao's can you be dense sometimes

 **Ren-** Hey I'm gonna add the others if that's ok

 **Lucian-** Sure the more the merrier

**Ren S added Yami D, Charles M, Mio M, Suzu T and +5 others**

**Yami-** What the hell am I doing here

 **Charles-** Oh good evening how is everyone

 **Junpei-** Very well thank you for asking 

**Blur-** Let's play a game 

**Daniel-** Wait that's a reference to something I swear 

**Blur changed Junpei K to Golden Dork, Blur** **changed Charles M to Blue Dork,** **Blur changed himself to Speedy Gonzalez, Speedy Gonzalez changed +10 others name's**

**Peeping Pervert-** Blur what the hell AND WHY AM I THAT

 **Sword Mom-** Wait who's who I'm confused 

**Fancy pants-** Blur change it back now

 **Speedy Gonzales-** Not gonna happen Boss I've always wanted to do this to a chatroom 

**Wet Mom-** Blur change us back or I swear to the Mao's I'll drown you

 **Wet Mom-** ALSO SOMEONE CHANGE ME TO SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAT SOUNDS REALLY PERVERTED

**Sword Mom changed Wet Mom to Water Woman**

**Water Woman-** Much better thanks Rani 

**Sword Mom-** Um Lady Lavinia this is Daniel not Rani

 **Blue Dork-** This is going to get awkward

 **Barbed Barbarian-** Remind me why I hang out with you clowns again


End file.
